Memory
by toXic REM
Summary: "Kyle. If you ever feel alone, just look up at the twilight sky and know I'm here. In your heart." K2, Bones-inspired. AU, Kenny is dead! T for language and slight gore.


**Do not own. Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park. All I gotta say for now.**

* * *

><p>My name is Kyle Broflovski. I am a Forensics Scientist that works with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, better known as the FBI. I am 28 years old and I already have my PhD. I originally had planned to become a Lawyer, much like my dad, but I decided against it. What sparked my sudden interest in Forensics?<br>The death of one Kenny McCormick. You were one of my best friends, Kenny, and... you were my first love. I loved you and I knew you loved me. I mean, we did date. You were only 18 when you went missing. I was 17 at the time. Your death was confirmed a few years later.  
>But you had such a good life ahead of you. You got a really good scholarship for South Park University and had just received your acceptance letter into the Medical department. You had a bright future.<br>Or so we thought...  
>Then you died. I don't know how you died or who caused your death, but I know it was not of natural causes. So now, seven years later, I am investigating your death. They know about my past relationship with you. Under normal circumstances, people would think it would be a bad idea to let someone who was once romantically involved with the victim to be involved with the investigation - and I can't testify against the statement, I know the reasons - but my head is strong and I've learned not to get my emotions mixed in with it.<br>But still...  
>As I look over your decomposed remains, I hear your voice in my head. Spurring me on. I will do whatever it takes to find out who was responsible for your death, Kenny. Not just for me, but for you as well.<p>

"Hey Kyle, got any leads?"  
>I looked up from the fractures in the body's, no, Kenny's wrists and look to Eric. Yes. Eric Cartman decided to also become a Forensic Scientist. Actually he became a Forensic Anthropologist. We both have our PhDs and we both graduated from Princeton.<br>"Yes. There are multiple fractures along the ulna and radius on the left arm and stop just before the phalanges. Each fracture is jagged and haphazard, showing signs of struggle."  
>Eric looked at me with some thought before he spoke again. "Anything else?"<br>"Yes. There are several cracks on the left side of the cranium indicating that he was struck with a blunt object, possibly a baseball bat or a metal pole, and the mandible was dislocated," I sigh and rub my forehead with the back of my wrist.  
>"But you can tell from the stress in the bones, that the mandible was dislocated quite a few hours before this man's death," I look to Leopold as he entered the room. No one ever thought Leo would make it because of how naive and stupid he was as a kid, but once he applied himself, he got far. Oh. Leopold is "Butters".<br>"Nice of you to join us Dr. Stotch," I sigh out and go back to examine the bones, only to stop short at an interesting paraphernalia. "Hey. Eric, Leo. Check this out." They come closer as I shift out of the way for both of them to see. "What do you see?"  
>"Are those...? Are those bite marks?" Eric looks back up at me with horror along with Leo as I nod. "Can...? Can you determine which set of teeth those are?" I nod as I investigate closer.<br>"They're way too small and close together to be shark teeth, and besides there were no reports of shark attacks. But..." I shudder and step back, swallowing the bile in my throat.  
>"Dr. Broflovski, are you okay?" Leo looks at me with concern as I nod my head. I know my face is pale. And well it should be.<br>"But?" Eric looks at me as I swallow the bile rising in my throat once more.  
>"They're consistent with human teeth." I drop the bomb as Leopold and Eric both pale as expressions of complete terror adorn their face.<br>"So we're dealing with a cannibal?" Leo asks and I nod solemnly.  
>"Kenny wasn't just randomly killed. He was bound, gagged, and then eaten," I rush over to the nearest trashcan and heave up my entire breakfast as Eric and Leo look away from both me and Kenny's remains in disgust.<br>"So we need to track, not a serial killer, but a serial cannibal?" Eric asked, amazed.  
>After I throw up I turn back to him, after wiping my mouth. I hear your voice speaking to me in my head.<br>_It wasn't an accident. But they aren't crazy... not exactly innocent either, though._  
>That got me thinking. "No... Not necessarily."<br>"Jew boy say what?" Eric looked at me incredulously.  
>"Stop calling me 'Jew boy', you fuckin' fatass!" I glare at him. He's still as self-absorbed as always.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Continue," Eric sighed. I could tell he wanted to fight back, but given the certain circumstances, it was best not to argue.  
>"There are rituals in ancient customs to where eating human flesh is supposed to appease some god in a polygamous religion and bring wealth and prosperity to the person whom had eaten human flesh," I state slowly.<br>"That's a fucked up religion. What ancient civilization would have that?" Cartman raised a brow.  
>"The Olmec and, I think, the Incans," I stated off the top of my head.<br>"Really?"  
>"Why do you think they died out? It wasn't from Darwin's theories on natural selection. The Olmec ate their own people and had the Spanish Conquistadors not stepped in on the Incans, they would have ended up like the Olmec, eating their own civilization to extinction," I sigh. I needed a break. This was too much.<br>_You can do it... if not for me... for yourself. You need to know what happened. I know you do..._  
>"Where were Kenny's remains found again?" I ask. Your voice was forever in my head.<br>Eric went over to a file and started investigating it. "Just outside Old Man Connor's house."  
>"Old Man Connor? Isn't he senile?" Leopold raised a brow in question. I placed a finger to my lips.<br>"It's not as easy as that. First, he has dentures. Dentures would have left different marks and shavings behind. And they would have been clean. These are haphazard marks and there are no shavings. It's actual human teeth." The thought disgusted me, but I was getting closer. "Leo, check dental records within the last 10 years and try to find matches of the x-rays to the teeth marks on Kenny's bones."  
>Did it hurt? Were you alive when they started eating you? Or were you already dead? I can only hope that they were kind enough to kill you first.<br>_They were._  
>Your voice. I hate it, but yet... it's helping me with this case. Even if it's just me relying on instinct from hearing your voice.<br>"We can make the assumption that Kenny was killed before he was eaten. Probably cooked too," I stated and shivered. I'm making you sound like Fillet Minion.  
>"Where's your proof?" Eric looked at me skeptically as I ascend the stairs and go back over to your remains to find the proof. And I did.<br>"There. Over the entirety of Kenny's body there are multiple, but small, 3rd degree burns." It wasn't much to go on, but it was something.  
>"And where's the proof he died before being cooked and eaten?" Damn that fatass.<br>I began scoping, picking up your bones and looking all around. "I can't find much the bones are so distorted. Hey Eric. Can you go soak these in a cleaning solution?"  
>"Composed of?"<br>"Water, salt, alcohol, denture cream, and antacid tablets," I said snappy as I start to pile the bones in a container and hand them off to the fatass. Once he takes them I head back to Leopold and look at his compilations. "Anything?"  
>"Here. There are a grand total of 4 X-Rays that reveal that flesh was between their teeth at the time of scanning. Though only two look like it could be human."<br>"I don't care if they could or couldn't look like human flesh. Bring them all in for questioning!" I pause. "What are their names?"  
>"You're not going to like it, Kyle," Leopold sighs in an exasperated manner.<br>"What are their names?" I repeat, this time angrily.  
>"Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, and..." Leopold gulped and waited for me to say something.<br>"And? Spit it out!" I snapped.  
>"And Stanley Marsh."<br>I froze. It couldn't be. Why was Stan eating meat? He hardly ever ate meat and when he went for Dental check-ups he was very careful in cleaning his teeth. No!  
><em>It wasn't him.<em>  
>Again your voice. Now I'm not sure if it's because I want to hear you denying it or if it really isn't him.<br>I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Bring them in. All of them." Stan may be my best friend, but if he did kill and eat you, I will make sure he is locked up for life.  
>"Alright. I just need to call Token and have him and his FBI buddies bring them in for questioning," Leo says and I nod and walk off to find Cartman. I need to have those bones cleaned.<p>

I find Cartman inside the laboratory removing the now clean bones from the cleaning solution.  
>"Cartman! I need those bones and I need them now!" I walk briskly over to him and start examining the bones. There were multiple signs of burning. "The burns indicate how long ago he was burned, the bite marks indicate how long ago he was eaten. This indicates that Kenny was... oh my god... he was alive two years before he was eaten, possibly. The trauma to the head and the dislocation of the mandible were not enough to kill him. But I know he was dead before he was burned."<br>"What is your proof, Broflovski?"  
>"I need more time!"<br>Cartman sighs and walks out as I place your bones on the table.  
>Oh Kenny... I need your help. But you can't talk to the dead. It's impossible. Not even God can help you. Even though I hear your voice... in the back of my mind, I know it's just a figment of my imagination. I want to believe that you're still communicating with me after death. But logic tells me it's only because I want to hear your voice.<br>Logic is a tricky thing.

I'm sitting on the steps outside the Forensics lab as I wait for Leopold and Cartman to finish up their conclusions.  
>Finally I feel a familiar hand land on my shoulder. I look up to see Stan smiling at me sadly.<br>"Stan... why would she do that? How could she? I don't understand..." I clasp my hands over my mouth and softly cry, the images of the revelation playing in my head.

_"Dr. Broflovski, the suspects have arrived in the interrogation quarters. Token's interrogating them right now. He has a warrant to do a cavity search and get teeth bite samples," I look up from my analysis and nod at Leopold, to notify him that I had acknowledged him. He nodded curtly and headed toward the computer to stream data. I stood slowly and walked numbly to the interrogation room.__  
><em>_We had found DNA attacked to your femur, Kenny. As soon as we matched it with someone's, we'd have our guilty party and they would be arrested. I was 90% sure of who it was. And I didn't like the answer. Not one bit.__  
><em>_I don't think Stan would have liked the answer either.__  
><em>_As I entered the interrogation room, I set up the laptop on the table and started plugging in equipment. As Token handed me the DNA samples, I scanned them into the computer. The first thing I did before matching DNA though was line up the bite samples to the picture of your femur and confirmed which set they were identical.__  
><em>_I found a match. I swallowed hard and started matching DNA and after lining them all up, I found the DNA that matched 100% completely. My face paled and bile rose in my throat. I tried to swallow but I couldn't. My already dark encircled eyes, from lack of sleep, looked even darker. I looked up at all four of them and slightly turned the laptop to Token so he could read who culprit was. He nodded and a pained expression crossed his face.__  
><em>_Token didn't like this either.__  
><em>_"Wendy Testaburger, you are under arrest for the cannibalistic murder of Kenneth James McCormick."_

After my sobbing died down, Stan helped me stand up.  
>"I don't understand. What was Wendy's motive for killing your boyfriend?" Stan murmured as he glared at the floor beneath us.<br>"I don't know. And frankly, I don't want to know. That's for the Federal Bureau of Investigations to find out. Not me," My voice wavered as I fought more tears. There was a silence that passed between us before Stan spoke again.  
>"Do you still hear his voice?"<br>"Not ever since we arrested Wendy," I frowned sadly. "But... maybe it's for the better. I can't cling to my past. It's nice to indulge in nostalgia once in a while, but I can't keep hanging on to his memory forever. I love him, even now that he's gone. I still love him. I probably always will, but it's no way to live my life. I need to... move on. I think Kenny would want that."  
>Stan smiles and pats my shoulder. "I think he'd want that too. And I know Kenny loved you. He told me before he went missing... he told me he was going to propose to you. Do you know how he was going to do it?"<br>I stare at Stan intently and shake my head. "No... How?"  
>Stan smiles an even larger smile as he speaks out your proposal plan to me, "He was going to do a scavenger hunt for you. Your first clue would be on your hat, the second clue would be at the Synagogue, the third clue would be hanging off your Star of David necklace, and your last clue would be at the library. Your proposal would be in a book the librarian has and you'd open and see the box in cut out pages of your favorite book, 'The Darkest Evening of the Year' by Dean Koontz. And there'd be a poem attached to it. And you'd receive one clue a day, until on the fourth day you'd go to the library. Each day is to represent how many years you spent as partners."<br>I just about cried, and I was so emotionally over the edge, but I had to ask. "What would the poem have said?"  
>Stan does this thing; he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. He uncrumples it and starts to read its contents:<br>"I may not be good at poems, it seems to be  
>But at least I will try<br>So please do not laugh at me  
>Until you know the reason why<br>I have come to say I love you  
>And I have come to ask your hand<br>I have come to hear your 'I do'  
>I have come to place a wedding band<br>I may not always be romantic like you like  
>But I will surely do my best to see you smile<br>So while I 'sing' this song of love, pass the mike  
>Cuz you are worth the while<br>So now I hold your hand and get down on one knee  
>I look into your eyes and whisper 'marry me'."<br>I blink back the tears and smile hugely. "You kept that with you all this time."  
>"Yeah. Since I was being called down here, I grabbed it and decided now was time to give it to you," Stan smiles softly at my tears.<br>"Why now? Why not when he went missing?" I can feel myself falter. Logical Kyle is no longer here. I need to hear more. Even in death, you stop my heart, Kenny.  
>"You were always so busy and focused. You seemed happier. I thought if I had showed you it before the case, you would have lost focus. But when you told me about this case... I knew it was time." I hug him and he hugs back. I can feel him slip the poem in to my jacket pocket. After our 'goodbyes' I sit there on the stone steps outside and take out the poem reading it over and over again.<br>"You really did love me Kenny... I can see that now," I whisper softly to myself. "But I can't hang on to this... I need to let you go..." I sigh sadly as a wind picks up. I let go of the little piece of paper that held your poem. I don't need it anymore. I remember the poem.  
>I look up at the twilight sky and smile to myself. At least I have my memories. And more importantly, at least I have my memory of you.<p>

_"Kyle. If ever you feel alone, just look up at the twilight sky and know that I'm there. In your heart."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I spent about a month making this. It's Bones-inspired.<br>It was kinda rushed and I didn't want to wait for my editor, NightmareMyLove, to read and edit it.  
>So wah-lah. It's a crappy story for you all. :)<br>I did run it through spellcheck and grammarcheck though so... it shouldn't be as bad.  
>I'm in the midst of moving. -_-<strong>

**Love you all,  
>Your author <strong>


End file.
